


[Podfic] Thus, Every Feather Obeys the Wind

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Transformation, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "Fraser, how can you love me? I'm a freak!"He looked like an earthy angel, one designed not to inspire fear or awe, but to tempt mankind with possibilities. "You're beautiful, Ray."





	[Podfic] Thus, Every Feather Obeys the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thus, every feather obeys the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/116173) by [mergatrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude). 



Recorded for Mergatrude for the Help Brazil auction. This is a wingfic, but it's different from most wingfics--it's a sad and wistful story, and I love it. It's also written in a non-linear fashion.

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/kiw5gmj29i2hgd6nhl5dzy9c0toxne49). Length: 12 m 13 s.


End file.
